4 Sparks of Change
by Sailor-Lit
Summary: Previously Titled "2 S's, a J, and an A". Being rewritten. Summary inside. Starts during "Teach Me Tonight".
1. Hope he's okay

**Title: 2 S's, a J, and an A**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did Jess would be on the show permanently.**

**Summary: Jess' friends come at the best time. They help with the rift between Dean & Jess and Lorelai & Jess. Maybe a little more wink, wink**

**Authors Note: OMG oh my god. (…) means this sentence trailed off.**

**$$$ Chapter 1 $$$**

Luke was about to go upstairs when he saw Lorelai banging on the door. He opened the door and let her in.

Luke: Hey I was

Lorelai: where is he?

Luke: who?

Lorelai: Jess, where is Jess Luke?

Luke: I don't know, I got back and they weren't there. Why?

Lorelai: There was an accident

Luke: what accident?

Lorelai: Jess was driving Rory's car and crashed it.

Luke: is anyone hurt?

Lorelai: Rory has a fractured wrist so yeah I'd say someone was hurt.

Luke: what about Jess, is he hurt?

Lorelai: No Luke, he did the hurting

Luke walked past Lorelai and out the door, Lorelai following him

Lorelai: that little punk almost killed my kid tonight. Why did you do this? Why did you bring him here? If you wouldn't have brought him none of this would've happened

Luke: this is my fault?

Lorelai: Yes, this is your fault! You kept pushing them together. Everybody knew he was trouble. Everybody hated him but you wouldn't listen, you wouldn't send him back.

They turned and stopped right in front of the bridge with Luke's back turned.

Luke: I'm sorry about Rory but, a least you know where she is and that she's okay. Now, I have to find Jess and make sure that he is okay, and if that cuts into your screaming time, then that's just too damn bad!

She turned and what they both saw in the middle of the bridge was Jess unconscious.

Luke ran over and kept saying OMG over and over and Lorelai called 911.

Luke and Lorelai went in the hospital and over to the receptionist desk. The nurse just got off the phone.

Nurse: can I help you?

Luke: yes I need to know where Jess Mariano's room is.

Nurse: ok (pause) room 489

Luke: thanks

They walked down the hall.

Lorelai: Luke why didn't you just ride in the ambulance?

Luke: I don't know, man he better be okay

Lorelai: I'm sure he will

They were just outside the door when the doctor came out.

Luke: how is he?

Doctor: he's better; he was exhausted obviously from the accident. By the way I'm Dr. Burns

Luke: thank goodness I thought it was something serious.

Burns: well it is

Luke: what do you mean you said it was exhaustion?

Burns: you see he was exhausted but he has some injuries

Luke: what injuries?

Burns: it seems that he's head hit the steering wheel

Luke: what exactly is the damage?

Burns: Well we won't know until he wakes up. After that then we can take some tests. Right now he just needs to wake up. Also, he has an injury on his head where it hit the steering wheel but, we stopped the bleeding.

Luke: well when will he wake up?

Burns: that's impossible to tell

Luke: so we're just supposed to sit and wait.

Burns: yes we'll tell you when he wakes up.

Luke: Okay

With that Luke and Lorelai sat down in the waiting room and waited.

After about ten minutes Lorelai finally spoke up

Lorelai: I better go tell Rory

Luke: ok

Lorelai walked to Rory's room which was only down 2 halls

Lorelai: hey kid

Rory: hey, what's wrong?

Lorelai: we were wrong; Jess isn't as fine as we thought.

Rory: how hurt is he?

Lorelai: Right now he's unconscious and has a cut on he's head where it hit the steering wheel. They won't know anything else until he wakes up. He past out from exhaustion.

Rory: he's going to be okay right?

Lorelai: they don't know but, we know that Jess is going to fight like hell to get better.

Rory: yeah

Lorelai: why don't you go to sleep while I go back to Luke

Rory: okay, promise if there's a change you come and tell me

Lorelai: I promise

Lorelai walked out of the room and sat back down next to Luke

Lorelai: anything?

Luke: nope, what did Rory say?

Lorelai: just that she hopes he's okay and to let her know when something changes.

Luke: I just wish they would hurry up

Lorelai: I know


	2. Introdusing

**[AN: Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**$$$Chapter2$$$**

(NYC)

An apartment that looks small but homey. A girl about 17 is sitting on a couch and the phone starts to ring and she picks it up.

Girl: Hello

Burns: hey Spice how's the baby?

Spice: fine

Burns: could I talk to my nephew if he's there?

Spice: yeah, hold on. Jeremy your uncle is on the phone.

Jeremy comes to the phone grabs it and puts it to his ear.

Jeremy: hey, what's up?

Burns: I just thought you'd like to know that Jess is here at Hartford Hospital. He's unconscious from a car accident.

Jeremy: we're on our way

Before he could respond Jeremy had hung up the phone.

Spice: we're on our way where?

Jeremy: to see Jess in the hospital from a car accident.

Spice: what are you waiting for get a move on.

And with that they got in the car to drive to Hartford after grabbing Andy and Sarah from the record store.

Lorelai: I'm going to grab coffee

Luke: okay

Lorelai got up and went to the coffee machine. After she got her coffee she bumped into someone.

Lorelai: sorry

Jeremy: no problem

Spice: c'mon we have to find Jess' room

Lorelai: you wouldn't happen to be talking about Jess Mariano would you?

Spice: Yeah you know him?

Lorelai: sort of, I know his uncle

Spice: oh thank god. How is he?

Lorelai: why don't we go to where Luke is since I have all this coffee?

Spice: ok

Lorelai and the group walked over to Luke.

Luke: who are they?

Spice: we're friends of Jess. How is he?

Luke: Well he's unconscious and has a cut on his head.

Jeremy: he's going to be okay right?

Before Luke could answer Dr. Burns came over.

Jeremy: Hey Uncle Daryl

Luke: Uncle?

Burns: yeah, I called him when I saw it was Jess

Before anyone said anything Rory appeared in the room.

Rory: Mom

Lorelai: What are you doing?

Rory: I couldn't sleep

Lorelai: too worried about Jess?

Rory: yeah

Lorelai: come here

Rory sat beside her mom

Rory: who are you?

Spice pointed while she talked

Spice: I'm Spice, this is Jeremy. Behind me are Andy and Sarah. We're friends of Jess from NYC.

Rory: oh Jess told me about you guys.

Spice: are you his girlfriend?

Jeremy: please, hell will freeze over before Jess gets a girlfriend. No offence.

Rory: non taken but, Jess and I are just friends. I have a boyfriend.

Spice: oh ouch

The other three asked if she was okay at the same time.

Spice: yeah it's just the baby kicking

Lorelai: ooh you might want to sit down when they start kicking.

Spice: yeah thanks

After she sat the rest of them sat beside her with Jeremy on one side, Sarah on the other, and Andy on the side of Sarah.

Spice: you're the first person I ever met that wasn't shocked I'm pregnant at seventeen.

Lorelai: well you're only 1 year older than I was.

Spice: oh, finally I met someone who knows what it's like.

Burns: oh I almost forgot why I came over.

Luke: so is there a change?

Burns: yes, he's woken up

Luke oh, thank god

Burns: normally, I would only let 1 at a time but, I know Spice won't stand for it.

Spice: Damn right

Lorelai: let's go

Everybody got up and went into the room. Immediately they got respective spots. Luke, then Rory, then Lorelai we're on his left. Jeremy, then Spice, then Andy, then Sarah we're on his right

Jeremy: hey Mariano, you scared the hell out of us

Andy: how many times are you going to get yourself in the hospital to scare us?

Jess: hey I didn't plan this. What are you guys doing here anyways?

Jeremy: my uncle is your doctor and called us

Jess: oh, well I'm glad you guys are here

Luke: so how are you doing?

Jess: aside from the fact that I'm in a hospital and have a huge headache I'm fine

Sarah: when are you going to get over your issues with hospitals?

Jess: never, hey Spice how are you doing?

Spice: fine, except the baby kicking

Jess: Jeremy's fault

Jeremy: thanks

Spice: hey he's right

Lorelai: Jeremy's the father? I thought you had a crush on Jess because of the question you asked Rory.

Spice: no I was just curious

Jess: What question?

Rory: she asked if I was your girlfriend

Jess: are you going to ask every girl I know that?

Spice: until you get a girlfriend

Jess: I know she's your girlfriend but, can I kill her?

Jeremy: after my kids are born

The room was completely silent until the five of them burst out laughing.

Lorelai: I don't see what's funny

Sarah: It's funny because just hearing Jeremy say stuff like that is funny but, sweet

Andy: just so you know you are going to be saying that a lot because most of the time our other friends have no clue what we're talking about

Jess: so when am I getting out of here?

Burns: I think I can answer that

Jess: hi Daryl, thanks for calling them

Burns: of course

Jess: so when am I getting out of here

Burns: you never were patient, before we can determine that we have to make sure you're fine and healthy

Jess: great

Lorelai: how long are you guys staying?

Spice: until Jess is completely healed

Lorelai: well why don't I get you guys a place at the inn?

Spice: really, thanks

Lorelai: no problem

Jess: not that I don't love the attention but…

Luke: we're gone. We'll be by tomorrow.

Jess: okay

Everybody got up and went to leave the room

Lorelai: I'll be right out

So after everybody left she went to where Luke was.

Jess: I'm sorry about the accident. It's all my fault. I'm the reason we got in the car in the first place. If I just would have studied none of this would've happened.

Lorelai was so shocked it took her a few minutes to respond. She thought he was going to just say it was an accident. She never thought he would blame himself.

Lorelai: it wasn't your fault. It was just an accident.

Jess: you don't blame me

Lorelai: I did but, I know it could've happened to anyone. You get brownie points for saving an animal, calling an ambulance, and for not being mean to me just because I was unfair

Jess: I never gave you a reason to like me

Lorelai: the only reason I didn't like you was that I was afraid…

Jess: I would be Rory's Christopher

Lorelai: yeah, I'm going to head out

Jess: okay, just one more thing

Lorelai: yeah?

Jess: the reason I was mean to you was because you reminded me of my mom and I was jealous of the relationship Rory has with you that I lost with my mom.

Lorelai: oh, night

Jess: night

Lorelai left and Jess went to sleep. She just wanted to cry from what Jess said because she never heard something so meaningful before but, she just went home and went to bed thinking about what Jess said and if it would change their relationship at all.

[AN: Please, review!

Sailor-Lit


	3. Rory & Jess talk

**$$$Chapter 3$$$**

The next morning they all got into Jeremy's car and went to Jess's room.

Luke: good morning

Jess: hey

Rory: how are you feeling?

Jess: better, just would love to get out of this place

Jeremy: of course

Lorelai: how did you sleep?

Jess: good, except the not being able to move thing

Spice: yeah

Andy: you know, I think that when you get out of here we could celebrate with a round of drinks

Jess: you will never change will you?

Sarah: of course not. He wouldn't be Andy if he didn't drink

Jess: right, I just wish he would listen to us when we say he's under age

Andy: yeah, kind of like the way we try to tell you to stop being so picky when it comes to girls

Jess: bite me

Luke: Jess, we brought some stuff from the apartment

Jess: thanks, so what did you bring?

Rory: well we got The Old Man and the Sea, Oliver Twist, Howl

Jess: I don't have Howl

Rory: I know it's my copy. I'm letting you borrow it

Jess: oh thanks

Rory: no problem. We also got Almost Famous, and The Clash.

Jess: thanks

Jeremy: hey listen we've got a couple things to do so we're going to head out. See you later

Jess: ok see you

Lorelai: I'm going to get coffee

Luke: I'll come with you

After they left Rory sat on Jess's left

Jess: Rory, I'm sorry

Rory: Jess, it's not your fault

Jess: wow, first your mom doesn't blame me, then you don't blame me

Rory: that's because we both know it could've happened to anyone

Jess: I know your right but, the blame should go on someone

Rory: it does; the animal

Jess: right

Rory: Jess do you remember when I told you I would make it up to you

Jess: yeah, it was because of The Fountainhead

Rory: well I was wondering if you were ever going to ask for something

Jess: I guess I just haven't really wanted anything I could have

Rory: oh, wait what do you mean that you could have

Jess: I was afraid you would catch that

Rory: well what is it that you want that you can't have

Jess: a girl to fall for me

Rory: you really want a girlfriend don't you?

Jess: it's more then that I want to fall in love and be loved back

Rory: I wish I could help with that

Jess: yeah, Rory I think I've figured out what you could do for me

Rory: I'll do what I can

Jess: I want you to promise me that no matter what happens that I can always talk to you

Rory: I promise

Jess: I believe you but, I will always have doubts about it

Rory: why?

Jess: because on Christmas when I was 5 before I went to sleep my dad promised that he would always be there no matter what but, he never was

Rory: that makes sense

Jess: last night when I talked to your mom I told her the real reason why I was so mean to her

Rory: what's the reason?

Jess: she reminds me a lot of my mom and I was jealous of what you had with your mom that I lost with mine

Rory: I've noticed that a lot of your problems have to do with your parents

Jess: my issues with them are the reason I'm not able to trust everybody

Rory: I know, I wish I could help

Jess: I know I just have to try to stop being afraid of getting close to people.

I need to know that some friends don't last forever but, some do

Rory: yeah

AN: Sorry it's so short but I had to put this before Chapter 4 and I wanted to end Chapter 2 the way I did. PLEASE Review! Gold stars or criticism is allowed and appreciated!


	4. A Week Later

Spice's due date changed.

**Chapter 4 **

**One Week Later**

Everybody is in the Gazebo. (Everybody is healthy)

Lorelai: I like you a lot Spice if you need some advice or just to talk I'm here

Spice: thanks, I'm definitely taking you up on that

Jess: so when is the due date?

Spice: June 5th

Jeremy: you guys are all coming, Jess

Jess: hey I'm going to be there, who else is going to keep you from having a mental attack?

Sarah: I can't wait to see you guys hold a baby

Jess: Jeremy's the only one going to hold a baby, 1 Andy will drop it

Andy: thanks

Jess: 2 I'm not holding the baby. That reminds me is it a he or a she

Spice: boy

Sarah: what are you naming him?

Spice: that has yet to be decided

Sarah: well can we put ideas?

Spice: of course

Rory: are your parents going to be there?

Jess: I knew there was another reason I was coming, to keep your dad from killing Jeremy.

Rory: your parents don't know?

Spice: they know they just still want to kill him; they never really liked him anyways

Lorelai: so it didn't help when they found out

Spice: amen to that

Andy: who's that?

Everybody turned to see Dean walking up the steps. Andy, Sarah, Spice, and Jeremy were confused why Jess's face went from smiling to blank. Lorelai's was normal and Rory was smiling

Rory: hey I thought you came home tomorrow

Dean: we came early

Dean bent down to kiss Rory and Jess bent his head so he wouldn't see. All 4 got realization on there faces

Dean: who is everybody?

Spice: I'm Spice; this is my boyfriend Jeremy, my sister Sarah, and her boyfriend Andy. We're friends of Jess from NYC

Lorelai could tell Spice didn't like Dean

Spice: ouch

Lorelai: come with me, Jeremy you can stay there for 5 min. I'll take good care of her

Jess: you know this is the first time you've not been at her side since you got here

Jeremy: thank you Captain Obvious

Sarah: I think it would be a great idea for all you guys to hangout while us girls hangout

Jess: why even ask? We do it all the time

Jeremy: us 3 guys without girls for a couple hours I could deal with that

Sarah: you mean 4 counting Dean

All three guys turned there heads and looked at her with a look that said "are you insane" but she retorted with "Paybacks a Bitch"

Rory: what a great idea, right Dean

Dean: sure

Sarah: let's go Rory

Andy: wait right now

Sarah: yeah, is there a problem with that?

Andy: nope

Sarah and Rory left and there was a huge silence until Dean opened his mouth

Dean: do you guys like sports?

Andy: are you kidding me? Jocks are either dumb as a brick or jerks

Jess: so you must be a jock that would explain the small brain

Andy: you're cruisin' for a bruisin'

Jeremy: well Jess does make a point

Andy: go to hell the both of you

Dean: so what do you guys want to do?

Andy: good question. You guys think we could take a quick trip to NYC without them knowing

Jeremy: not a chance, what do you usually do Jess?

Jess: sit an…

Andy: read, well we don't so that's out of the question

Jeremy: why don't we go find out what the girls are doing

Andy: they'll think we're pathetic

Jeremy: yeah

Lorelai: what do you think they're doing?

Spice: probably nothing but why did you leave them together? Jess doesn't like Dean meaning Jeremy and Andy probably won't like him either.

Sarah: I know, I did this as payback

Spice: do they know that?

Sarah: yeah, when I mentioned Dean they looked at me like I was insane and I retorted with "Paybacks a Bitch"

Spice: oh

Rory: you really think they won't get along

Spice: of course they won't, they have nothing in common

Lorelai: I have an idea why don't we go shopping

Spice: what's the date today?

Lorelai: the 14th why?

Spice: Damn, Sarah do you realize what's tomorrow?

Sarah: the 15th not that I… Jess's birthday

Spice: exactly, I can't believe we almost forgot

Rory: Jess's birthday is tomorrow? Why didn't he tell us?

Sarah: he tries like crazy to get everybody to forget but it never works

Lorelai: well then we'll shop for Jess's b-day and if we find anything else we want

Spice: good just NO baby clothes Sarah

Sarah: fine mean girl

Lorelai: let's go

They all got up and went to the mall. They just got in the doors

Lorelai: where to first?

Spice: why don't we just go down 'till we find one?

Lorelai: okay

Sarah: how about this one?

Rory: okay

They all went inside and started browsing. They were there about 20 min. before someone finally found something.

Sarah: look what I found (she held a T-shirt)

Spice: what does it say?

Sarah: it says "I'm from NY" on the front, and the back says "so yes, I AM a bad ass"

Spice: okay that is your present for Jess

Sarah: it's perfect

Spice: yeah it is, I need to find something

Lorelai: well I think we're done here, lets go

Spice: yep

They all went out of Aeropostale and through the mall

The guys were still at the gazebo. They were playing a game called 20 questions.

Andy: How many of you are virgins?

Jess: I was waiting for that question to rear its ugly head

Andy: c'mon answer already

Dean and Jess raised there hands

Jeremy: whoa I'm not surprised by Dean but, what about Molly?

Jess: we never did anything. I just had a crush on her that was the extent of our relationship

Andy: oh

Jeremy: Jess how would you describe love seriously?

Jess: uh, love is more than just a four letter word. When you say "I Love you" to somebody it means something. There are two types of love, the love you have for family and love that you give someone who steals your heart. You either know right when you meet them that you love them or it sneaks up on you when you least expect it.

You can't fall in love with someone over time, whether it be months or years. Love is when you could spend a whole day with someone and not be bored once. It's when you have so much in common but not so much it bores you. It's when one kiss or one touch can drive you completely insane for the rest of the day and night. When you feel you can tell them anything and they won't judge you. When you know that they'll make a promise to you and you know they'll keep it. When one look in there eyes can make you weak in the knees. It's when they're not around you feel like a part of you is missing. It's when they're upset you're heart breaks. Love is when they get physically or emotionally hurt you can feel it. Love is when they can't sneak up on you because you can feel that they're there.

Dean, Jeremy, and Andy all said "whoa" at the same time

Spice: I found the perfect gift

Sarah: what is it?

Spice: it is the ultimate kit for fans of The Clash. It has CDs, DVDs, T-shirts, posters, ect.

Rory: that's perfect

Spice: I know

Lorelai: next store

They walked to the store next door and started browsing. 15 min. later Lorelai found something

Lorelai: I found something perfect for Jess

Rory: what is it?

Lorelai: it's Almost Famous on DVD

Spice: he'll love that

Lorelai: I'm so getting it. Rory did you see something interesting?

Rory: yeah, I'll be right out why don't you guys go to the car and wait for me?

Lorelai: okay don't be too long

After they left Rory went into the bookstore and grabbed a book off the shelf and paid for it

Rory: he's gonna love it!

The girls went to the Gilmore's to have a movie night

The guys still haven't moved from the gazebo

Jess: I don't know about you guys but I'm tired, I say we call it a night

Dean: I'm with you on that

Jeremy: okay, Jess you go back to the diner and get some sleep because we're all taking a trip to NYC without the girls. We'll show you around Dean.

Dean: can't wait

Jess: okay, wait what are you guys going to do about a place to sleep?

Jeremy: Lorelai gave us rooms at the inn remember?

Jess: oh yeah, night I'll see you three in the morning

Dean: what he said

Jeremy and Andy went and got the girls from the Gilmore house and told them about NYC. The girls were furious but then understood


	5. Happy bday Dodger

**$$$Chapter 5$$$**

Its morning and the guys are in the car going to NYC. Jeremy is driving, Jess is in the passenger seat, Dean is behind Jeremy, and Andy is behind Jess.

Dean: how far are we from NYC?

Jess: it'll just be a couple hours

Dean: oh, what are we going to do during the ride?

Jess: turn on the radio

Jess turned on the radio and the car was silent while the music blared

The girls are getting ready for Jess's b-day

Sarah: What should the banner say?

Spice: um, "Happy B-day…we should put something other than Jess

Rory: how about Dodger?

Spice: who gave him that nickname?

Rory: I did, it's from Oliver Twist

Sarah: I read that for school. The Artful Dodger, why him?

Rory: well he stole my book Howl and it reminded me of the Artful Dodger

Spice: cool, so put "Happy B-day Dodger"

Lorelai: I like it, it has a nice ring to it

Rory: yeah it does

Lorelai: so who all should we invite?

Rory: well us, the guys, Miss Patty, Babette and Morey, and Luke 

Lorelai: oh no I forgot today's Friday

Rory: well I know they don't really know Jess very well but let's invite them

Lorelai: only if you do it

Rory: I'll do it right now

Rory goes into her bedroom with the phone and calls her grandparents

Maid: Gilmore Residents, maid speaking

Rory: hi could I talk to my grandmother

Maid: please hold on a minute

Emily: Hello Rory did you notice how the maid was perfect?

Rory: I did. I called to ask you something

Emily: go right ahead

Rory: well see Jess' birthday is today, his friends and me and mom are planning a surprise party for him

Emily: you were wondering if you and your mother could skip dinner

Rory: no, we wanted to know if you wanted to come. I know you don't know him very well but you don't have to say yes it's all up to you

Emily: we would but like you said we don't know him so what would we get him?

Rory: just get him a book

Emily: he reads?

Rory: yeah a little more than I do

Emily: wow, we shall be there. Where is it?

Rory: our house

Emily: what time?

Rory: oh hold on a sec. Spice what time should they be here?

Spice: 4:00

Rory: okay, Grandma you still there?

Emily: yes

Rory: 4:00

Emily: okay we'll be there. What book would you recommend?

Rory: anything but Hemingway he has all of his already

Emily: alright I'll see you later

Rory: Bye

Rory hung up the phone and went back into the living room and saw the entire thing was completely done

Rory: Whoa!

Sarah: we hope that's Jess's reaction

Spice: if it's not, it is on the inside

Sarah: true

Lorelai: are they coming?

Rory: yeah at 4

Lorelai: any idea what they're getting him

Rory: yeah a book

Lorelai: you told them about Jess' love for books?

Rory: yeah why?

Lorelai: your grandfather and Jess are going to be in a book debate all night long

Spice: nope, because since Jess was the only one that liked books Danny made a rule no book discussion during a party

Lorelai: that's a great idea I should try that

Rory: don't you dare

The guys just got back from NYC

Jess: I still can't believe you got a tattoo; Sarah is going to eat you alive

Andy: hey I felt left out you all have tattoos so I got one

Dean: can you really count me, mines not that good?

Jess: when you're in this group it doesn't matter what kind of tattoo you got it is just the point that you got one

Dean: got it

Jeremy: don't worry after a while you'll get used to being a Cobra

Jess: yep, oh and when you become a Cobra your one for life

Andy: damn right

Dean: you know it sounds like a ritual thing

Jess: yeah I never noticed that but your right

Andy: let's get in I'm getting a little chilly

They walked in and everybody jumped up and screamed "Surprise"

Jess: Whoa!

Spice: yes we got the reaction we were going for

Jess: I can't believe it

Sarah: yeah well we had a lot of help

Jess: thank you guys! You have no idea how much this means to me

Lorelai: it was no problem

Rory: hey thank you for keeping him while we did this

Jess: you guys knew?

Jeremy: yep

Jess: this is the fist time you have ever been able to hide something from me

Andy: well we had to find a way because if we would have told you they would have killed us

Dean: so we thought this would be the best idea

Jess: I'm glad you didn't tell me

Spice: well we know how much you love surprises

Andy: let's eat

Rory: hey present time then food

Lorelai: Jess sit right here

[AN: like in Rory's Birthday parties

Spice: okay first is from Lorelai

Jess opens it to see the DVD

Jess: OMG, how did you find this?

Lorelai: the mall

Jess: Thanks, I absolutely love it

Lorelai: you're welcome

Spice: from Luke

Jess opens it to revile a book

Jess: "the ultimate guide to the best sarcastic remarks"

Luke: I saw it and I thought you might like it

Jess: it's great, thanks

Luke: you're welcome

Spice: from Miss Patty

Jess opens to revile a key chain

Jess: "the Birth of a Candy Bar", thanks

Miss Patty: you're welcome

Spice: from Babette and Morey

Jess opens it to revile a CD

Jess: the Ramones first CD, thanks

Babette: You're welcome sugar

Spice: Mrs. Gilmore

Jess opened it to revile book

Jess: "Howl", OMG thank you Mrs. Gilmore

Emily: please call me Emily and you're welcome

Spice: from Richard. Who's Richard?

Richard: I am

Spice: oh Mr. Gilmore

Jess opens it to revile a book

Jess: "Pride and Prejudice" 1st edition wow thanks Richard. I have it just not first edition

Richard: it was no problem

Spice: Dean

Jess opens it to revile books

Jess: the Lord of the Rings books

Dean: I thought that since you liked books and you won't watch the movie you'd like that

Jess: I do thanks

Dean: you're welcome

Spice: this is from Sarah

Jess opens it to revile a T-Shirt

Jess: "I'm From NY"

Sarah: there's something on the back

Jess: "so yes, I AM a bad ass" I'm not surprised. I love it thanks

Sarah: you're very welcome

Spice: this is from me

Jess opens it to revile a package

Jess: "The Ultimate Pack For Fans of The Clash" OMG I love it!

Spice: I knew you would. Next is from Jeremy and Andy

Jess opens it to revile an I.D. bracelet

Jeremy: it has your full name

Jess: "Jess Andrew Mariano" thanks guys

Andy: you're welcome

Spice: last but certainly not least from Rory

Lorelai: when did you get him one we were with you the entire time?

Rory: I grabbed his present while you guys were in the car

Jess opened it to revile a book

Lorelai: a book what a surprise

Jess: where did you find this?

Rory: mall bookstore

Jess: I've been looking for this since I was 10

Rory: I knew how much you loved Hemingway

Emily: I thought you said he had all the Hemingway books

Jess: I do they're all 1st edition except "A Farewell to Arms" which I've wanted forever. Rory Thank you so much this is possibly the best gift I've ever gotten

Rory: you're welcome

Andy: can we eat now?

Sarah: is food the only thing on your mind?

Andy: all I've had are Max's yucky hot dogs

As soon as it came out he put his hand over his mouth

Jess: I can't believe you just said that. It's a good thing Max isn't here or he would've kicked your ass

Andy: it just slipped out. So can we eat now?

Lorelai: since the presents are done I don't see why not

Andy: I've got 2 words for you, 'let's eat'

Everybody got up and went in the kitchen to eat.

Review PLEASE! Gold stars or criticism, whichever helps you sleep at night.


	6. Maybe Last

**$$$Chapter 6$$$**

* * *

Lorelai: So, what did you think Jess?

Jess: One of the best birthdays

Spice: So I have got to ask, which is your favorite birthday?

Jess: Oh man, that's hard; probably my 13th.

Spice: Why?

Jess: Well, it was when I got my tattoo and it's also when I became a Cobra

Jeremy: Oh I remember, you wanted to kill us because you didn't have to get the tattoo

Jess: I had every right, that thing hurt like Hell. Dean, you're lucky because if you got a full one it would hurt.

Rory: You got a tattoo!

Dean: I already had it; it just wasn't a full one

Lorelai: Who has tattoos and what are they?

Jess: Mine, Jeremy's, and Andy's are Cobras; Dean's is a incomplete star.

Sarah: I have the Charmed sign (Triquitra) on my left shoulder blade

Spice: I have a bleeding rose on my right arm

Lorelai: I would love a bleeding rose

Jess: Let me warn you now, tattoos hurt like Hell. You also can't wear clothing on that spot for 48 hours

Andy: I hate sleeveless shirts

Jeremy: Me too

Spice: That reminds me Jess, whether you like it you are holding the baby

Jess: No way in Hell, Jeremy is the only one of us guys that is holding that baby. The only reason Jeremy is, is because he's the father.

Spice: C'mon

Jess: No

Spice: You know you're gonna do it anyways, so why fight?

Jess: I'm not holding a baby

Spice: You forced me; you mean you CAN'T hold a baby

Jess: Did she just say I can't do something?

Jeremy: Yep

Lorelai: What's the big deal in saying Jess can't do something?

Andy: Every-time someone says that we can't do something, we prove them wrong

Jess: Fine Spice, you win

Spice: I knew that would work!

Rory: Jess, why don't you wanna hold the baby?

Jess: I don't do baby's or parents

Jeremy: You don't do parents my ass. If anybody doesn't do parents it would be me.

Jess: Yeah, but would you let your daughter go out with a guy that at least LOOKED like a bad ass?

Jeremy: If I had a girl, yeah

Jess: Liar

Jeremy: No seriously, why say no when I myself was a bad ass? Why get mad when the kid might be my reincarnation?

Lorelai: You know, you have a point; why get mad when the guy is like you when you were young?

Emily: Who's pregnant?

Spice: Oh, I am

Emily: Well, congratulations

Spice: Thanks

Jess: Hey Richard, why did you get me Pride & Prejudice?

Richard: Well, anybody that has a book collection should have the 1st edition of it.

Jess: I agree; what I meant was how did you know I loved books?

Emily: When Rory invited us we didn't know what to get you until she mentioned that you loved books

Jess: Ah. So Richard, favorite book and author?

Spice: Richard don't answer that. Jess, did you forget the rule?

Jess: What rule?

Spice: The one that says "No book discussion at parties"

Jess: I hate that rule

Spice: Well that's just too bad

It was midnight when everybody finally started leaving. Jess was on the porch saying goodnight to everybody. Once the elder Gilmore's, Miss Patty, and Babette & Morey were gone, Jess went inside and dropped on the couch because he was poofed

Jess: Well, I'm beat

* * *

AN: okay I know it's short but I want to know if you guys want me to continue, just have a sequel, or leave it.

PLEASE, hit the pretty purple button that says GO, and tell me!


End file.
